Faithful Bravery The Tale of Lucy Pevensie
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: The Life of Lucy Pevensie. Each chapter is the 5th year in her life. The first chapter has a detailed plan of how the story is going to work.


**Title:** Faithful Bravery- The Tale of Lucy Pevensie: Age 5  
**Author:** hiphopmarmalade  
**Fandom:** _The Chronicles of Narnia_  
**Character:** Lucy Pevensie  
**Character's Age:** 5  
**Word Count:** 717  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** This is a combination of the movie and book verses. The movie got me to read the books so my characters look like the movie characters ect.  
**Summary:** Lucy has always been curious. As she turns 5 her curiosity grows.  
**Author's Notes:** Lucy is my favorite Narnia character. That's what made me want to take on this challenge of writing a fic for every 5 years of her life. Since the ages and how long the children were in Narnia have never been verified, I decided Lucy goes to Narnia when she's 10 and leaves 20 years later in Narnian time. That means for the years she has in Narnia and London the chapters will be half and half and longer. I couldn't justify doing this without looking at both sides. Obviously since The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe took place in 1940 and The Last Battle in 1949 she lives longer in Narnian time. There will be a chapter set at the age of 19 that is about her dying year in London, but the story will continue on until she leaves Narnia. Sorry for this long note. I just wanted to let readers know what they are getting into. Also I hope to change the style of the writing. As Lucy grows my goal is for the story to sound more mature.

Lucy Pevensie thought her life was wonderful at the age of 5. As far as she understood it the world was at peace. She had 3 older siblings and parents who loved her very much. She knew that if she ever needed to smile her 7 year old brother Edmund would make a silly face to get her to laugh. If she was playing and got a scraped knee when Mummy was too busy to help Lucy; she knew that her 9 year old sister Susan was the person to see. She'd kiss it and make it better. And if Lucy thought the monster was still under her bed after her Daddy said he got rid of it when he tucked her in she knew she could wake up 10 year old Peter and everything would be okay. Mummy was the best at taking care of her when she was sick and she made the best hot chocolate ever. Daddy tucked her in every night and would tell her stories about princess and knights. He called Lucy his littlest princess. Lucy loved her life.

Her days were filled with going to school and then coming home. Sometimes she would help Mummy make dinner with Su. She liked doing that. Of course Lucy always made a bigger mess than the time before but she liked feeling helpful. That happened when it was rainy out. Other times it rained Peter would read to her or let her read to him since she was learning how to at school.

When it was sunny out Mummy would send Lucy outside with her siblings and they would play games and amuse themselves. Most of the time, Lucy and Susan would pretend that they were rich ladies of a king's court and the boys would play with their army men. Sometimes if Lucy made her puppy face enough times without Susan nudging her to stop the boys would play princesses and knights with them. Other times when Lucy didn't feel like playing a stuffy game with Su she would run around and play tag with her brothers. Sometimes no matter the weather all four would play hide and seek. Lucy liked that the best. She was so small she could fit almost anywhere!

During dinner everyone had a chance to say what they did during the day or to share something they learned. Lucy loved eating with her family. It was her time to ask questions about everything. Half the time she wouldn't understand the answers, like the time Peter tried to explain what long division was, but Lucy just loved seeing her family all together and happy. Ed would sometimes get annoyed when Lucy asked a question. She thought that he was just being mean. It's not her fault she was curious!

After dinner it was time to curl up with daddy in his chair. This was their special time. Her siblings were busy doing their homework. Lucy would tell her Daddy stories about what she did during the day and what games they all played. She liked sitting in the chair with Daddy. The way he smelled made her feel safe.

Then it was bath time and bed time. Mum would help her in the bath and get her in her pajamas. Susan would always finish her homework while Lucy was in the bath. After the bath Su would brush out Lucy's hair. By then Ed was out of the bath. Peter would be done and would come up stairs and say good night. Then Su would kiss them both. Ed would declare he was too old for a bedtime story and Mum would go tuck him in. Lucy would crawl into her bed and Daddy would read her a story and say good night to his littlest princess. Then Daddy checked for monsters on Lucy's insistence. The he turned out the light and Lucy would fall asleep.

Two very big things happened that year. Lucy learned how to read. Lucy's Daddy got promoted at his job. Lucy then had to learn how to spend less time with him. She got through it though. She always knew that Mum and her siblings were there for her. Well, Lucy thought that Ed might not be if she asked him too many questions.


End file.
